


Growling

by Softboyshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, shawn mendes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyshawn/pseuds/Softboyshawn
Summary: Summary: You and Shawn spend some time together on Christmas Eve and he spoils his big Christmas surprise. [baby mention] [fluff]





	Growling

You wake up on Christmas Eve morning to see snow blanketing every inch of the world outside. It weighs heavy on the old pines, bowing the branches, turning dark pine needles vibrant glittering white. The landscape around the cabin is completely untouched as far as you can see, not even the deer or the rabbits have braved the snow yet. It’s peaceful, relaxing in a way that only the first snow of the year can bring.

Shawn wraps his arms around you where you’re stood at the sliding glass doors to the deck. The snow has gathered against the glass, a good four inches if you were to guess. Shawn lays his head on your shoulder. “Good morning honey,” he kisses your neck, flooding you with warmth.

“Good morning.” You reach up, threading your fingers through his thick tangle of hair. He has been letting it grow recently and you can’t complain. His hair is gorgeous and the more you can grab the better. 

“What do you want to do today?”

“Sleep more?”

“I was thinking we could go for a run.” Shawn noses against your neck and nips at your skin. “It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve shifted.”

You giggle at his attentions. His lips leave warm little wet spots on your skin as he kisses up and down, pleading his case. “I would have to bundle up. It’s very snowy out there, or did you miss that?”

“I know,” he groans. He pulls away and walks around in front of you, blocking the view. “I really need to shift though. I’m itching to feel wild again. Please, I really want you to come with me.”

“Okay, okay.” You chuckle at his big eyes and pouty lip. “Your such a puppy sometimes I swear.”

Shawn kisses your cheek. “Wolf. I’m a wolf.”

“Yeah yeah.” You wave him off and go to search for some warm clothes to layer up with. Shawn would be perfectly fine and dandy with his thick fur coat. You are almost jealous of him, almost want to say no because of the cold, but you know he wants you to be out there with him, that it means a lot.

___________________

Half an hour later and you find yourself standing in snow that is far deeper than you initially thought. Your boots are covered and you’re thankful you decided to wear your coveralls that your mom got you last Christmas. They come down over your boots and keep the snow out completely. You’re sure you look like a stay puft marshmallow girl, standing in the middle of the back lawn in your white coat and coveralls, but you don’t care. No one can see you. Your closest neighbor is over a mile away.

Shawn bounds out of the forest, having run in there as soon as he got outside while you were still dressing. His dark fur is a stark contrast to the brilliant snow and though it’s beginning to stick and cake on his outer coat, he’s still very visible.

You laugh as he jumps back and forth, coming toward you where you’re perfectly content by the house. As he approaches you take note of just how big he is. It wasn’t often you saw him in this form, in fact, he usually doesn’t shift unless he’s really in need of it like today. So you’re always in awe of his large stature. Shawn wasn’t like a big dog, not really like a regular size wolf either. He was bigger, like a wolf from a Grimm fairytale.

Shawn approaches, butting his head against your stomach and nearly knocking you back. His head alone was nearly the size or your torso.

You can’t help but wonder if he was abnormally large because of his alpha genetics or because he was also a large human. You thread your gloved fingers into the fur around his neck and it’s deep, your hand keeps going, fingers wiggling until they reach the base.

“Your fur is thicker than I remember.”

Shawn nudges his head against you again and this time you do fall back onto your butt. The soft snow breaks your fall for the most part. Shawn flops down beside you, laying his head across your stomach. 

“You’re way too big,” you laugh, struggling to sit up then running your hands through his fur on his back. “Does the snow feel good?”

Shawn wiggles around on to his back, wallowing in the snow. He may not like being called a puppy but damn if he didn’t act like one.

You stand up and he flips over to stand as well. You know he wants you to come out into the woods with him, he always did. It wasn’t like there was much for you to do, he just likes the company. Shawn takes off for the trees again and you trudge through the thick snow after him.

An hour or so passes and you’re exhausted. Between the energy spent walking through the snow and entertaining Shawn, you’re completely wiped out. Shawn likes to chase you in the woods, it is his favorite game actually. When there wasn’t snow it wasn’t too bad, you could actually try to run. With the snow as thick as it is, it’s like running through molasses.

Shawn runs up behind you, nudges you with his head or nips at your hand. That means you should run. So you do, well you try. Running is more like a lopsided hurdle that gets you no distance at all. Shawn circles you, staying away like he’s stalking his prey from a distance until he decides to pounce. When he does he comes running at you, leaping through the snow until he gets to you and licks at your face instead or knocking you down like he usually does. This goes on over and over again, running and stalking then licking, until you wave your arms, signalling you give up.

__________________

Once back at the house you step into the kitchen through the back door and Shawn follows you. He shakes off and you glare at him. The snow flies everywhere and you are not cleaning that up. You turn your back, not wanting to watch Shawn shift back to his human form. You had seen it twice and both times it was disturbing enough that you didn’t want to witness it ever again.

“You’re good,” Shawn says softly and you turn around. He is naked, stepping into his boxers he left on the stool before shifting earlier. His skin is pinkened, a result of being out too long even in his wolf form.

“You look cold,” you chuckle, stepping out of your coveralls. “Like maybe you could use some snuggles.”

“I’m a little chilly. I may have rolled in a little too much snow,” he says sheepishly. He walks over to the fridge and opens it, grabbing a plate of leftovers from last night and putting it in the microwave. It’s chicken and pasta with steamed vegetables but only enough for you to get full on probably. He was always starving after a run.

You hang up your winter gear and go to wrap your arms around him from behind, pressing your face into his back and kissing his light colored birthmarks between his shoulder blades. “How about you go put some clothes on and I’ll make some more food. There isn’t much on that plate.”

“Can I have more chicken?”

“Yes, we have plenty.”

“Do we have any of the popcorn shrimp left?”

You laugh. Of course he would want both. “Yes. I’ll make both. Go get dressed.” You kiss his back once more and give him a little shove.

“Don’t act like you don’t want all of this,” he says, tossing you a cheeky smile as he walks toward the stairs.

“Later big guy.”

“I’ll hold you to that!” He yells as he heads to the bedroom upstairs.

__________________

Half an hour later and Shawn is full and content, stretched out across the couch while you watch the holiday baking championship together. You’re sitting with your legs out on the giant ottoman that is pushed flush to the couch, blanket on your lap with Shawn’s head resting on your thighs. It’s his favorite way to snuggle aside from laying on top of you and squishing you within an inch of your life. But he’s too full for that now.

“Who do you think would win in a bake off, me or you?”

“Really?” You chuckle. “Are you actually asking me that?”

“I can bake,” he says defiantly, looking up at you.

“You can burn.”

“Is that a challenge?”

You raise your eyebrows. “Name one thing you’ve ever baked.”

“A bun.”

“A bun?”

Shawn turns and presses his face against your stomach. “A bun in the oven.”

“Are you- Shawn, how did you know?”

“I just know,” he mumbles, hiding his face against your stomach.

You run your hand through his hair and tug a little so he will look at you. “I was gonna surprise you tomorrow with the news.”

His cheeks are pink, splotchy and flushed like they get when he is drunk or embarrassed as he avoids eye contact, looking down at your shirt instead. “I noticed last week.”

“Mmhmm. How’d you notice? I’ve been hiding it so well.”

“You smell different. Not weird, but different. I noticed when we took a bath together.”

“I guess can’t hide my scent.” You chuckle and Shawn nuzzles your tummy. “Is the baby why you were less pouncy then you usually are when you’re shifted?”

“Yes, I didn’t wanna hurt you or the baby. I’m sorry I knocked you down anyway, I forget how big I am compared to you.”

“It’s okay, I think the tiny little baby to be can survive a small tumble backwards into the snow.”

“Okay good, I was a little worried. Are we going to tell my parents tomorrow? Because I don’t think I can keep a secret like this for very long. I’ve been dying to keep from telling you that I knew.”

You laugh. No wonder he was itching to shift. He had probably been driving himself up a wall he was so excited and trying to stay quiet. You won’t make him go any crazier than he already had gone. “Yes, we can tell your parents.”

Shawn presses his nose into your tummy once more and growls. “Merry Christmas baby.”

You smile and run your hand through his hair and he begins to fall asleep, face still pressed against you. “Merry Christmas bud.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos, comments and more! 
> 
> Find me also at softboyshawn on Tumblr and adubs91593 on Wattpad


End file.
